The Ugly Truth: Cheating
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: Ethan comes back after a 2 year vacation and finds that Lyra has cheated on him with Leon. He goes through depression and plans to leave Johto. Also Amy is addicted to the new Poke Gear that her boyfriend Gary gave her. Susan has problems too when she is fired off of her job as Gym Leader. Amy preoccupied, she forgets that her friends are in need of help. Shippings inside.
1. A New Poke Gear For Amy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did though.**

**HeartSoulshipping, Luckyshipping and Feelingshipping**

**Hoenn, Lilycove Airport – 9:42 AM **

**Year 2041 – One year after The Fall of Kanto**

The boy in the cap worn back to front gave his final goodbyes to his father, brother and bother's girlfriend whom all lives in Hoenn; Norman, Brendan and May. A few seconds later a woman with blue hair – the boy's Mom, Maria – came walking towards them.

"Well I guess this is it" she says holding onto her back pack. She then turned her attention to her son. "Ethan honey, you can board the plane now."

The boy Ethan gave a nod to his mother and a final small wave to his other members of the family. As he disappeared out of site his mother engaged on saying her goodbyes to the family.

"Bye sweetie." says Maria as she gives her husband a peck on the lips and smiles at him.

"Mom, get a room please, like you did yesterday." says Brendan crossing his arms and glaring at his Mom with a grin.

"Oh Brendan you have girlfriend now. Who knows what you two will do. Maybe you guys already did it."

The girl with the green head band blushed furiously at her comment but Brendan ignored it, held back the blush and grinned. "Good bye Mom."

"Bye Brendan and good bye to you Miss Birch. Maybe Mrs, who knows."

"Bye Mrs O'Connor." says May as she hugs her still blushing, maybe even more.

Then Brendan interrupted which caused both the female teenager and adult to let go. "Mom please"

"Brendan I'm only joking." Then she put out both arms to her son; a sign of a hug. But he just stood there with his arms still crossed. "Come on Brendan."

"Mom, no."

"What? So you don't love your Mom?" she says in a playful manner.

"N-yes, but..."

"Just because your girlfriend's here doesn't mean that you can't express the love you have for your mom."

"Fine" says Brendan with a little annoyance in his voice and hugs his mom.

"See, it's not so bad."

* * *

**Somewhere on a Plane – 11:12 AM**

"So Ethan." says Maria. "Excited to see your friends again?"

"Oh yeah." answered Ethan. "Especially Lyra."

"Oh...I get it now. You guys want to make out and go out on dates again huh?"

"Maybe...who knows?"

Maria just giggled at her son's remarks and reactions. Normally boys would be very angry that their moms are talking about their girlfriends and what there're going to do but Ethan just happened joked about it.

"But not sex like you and Dad." Ethan added.

"Honey, it wasn't sex."

"Mom, please. I saw you and Dad in one bed. I also saw a lot bare skin too." Ethan paused for a few seconds thinking about the time see caught his Mom and Dad going at each other.

* * *

**_Littleroot Town – Norman's House, 2 days ago._**

_"Just go ask Dad." says Brendan. "He'll show you his Pokemon."_

_"Okay." So Ethan walked up the stairs and was about to enter the bedroom where his Mom and Dad were having their private time. As he reached the door he heard noises coming from behind the door so he put his ear on the door and heard laughing and giggling._

_ He didn't know what to do but open the door. So he did and found his Mum and Dad and the quilt rolling and moving about both laughing. "Mum?" Ethan said soft voice. His Mum stopped and looked over to her son standing at the door way staring at her and her husband. _

_She quickly covered her bare breasts with the quilt and blushed furiously her son still staring at her. "Umm...what is it that you want...sweetie?" she says in a very unconfident voice._

* * *

**Back to Reality**

"A bit too much really." Ethan continued.

"Well...you should understand that your father and I love each other really much...and..."

"And?"

"...We just found a way to...tell each other? I think."

"...Oh Mum...why could you guys just make out other than having sex?"

"Shh! Can you keep down a bit? There are only a people just only a few feet away from us so you might want to keep it down a bit."

"Okay. Still doesn't change the fact that I caught you."

* * *

**Kanto, Edwards House – 12:56 PM**

The four sat on the couch watching T.V. together; the boy with the spiky hair – wearing a black T-shirt, silver chain necklace, purple pants and black and white sport shoes – with his arm around the girl with the golden hair – wearing tight black jeans and yellow shirt, yellow and white sneakers, a black silk ribbon tying up her hair and yellow glasses – and the girl with the oddly coloured hair (mostly brown with small portions being blue and green) – wearing a green tank top, red short shorts and green and blue Velcro shoes – resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder whom had on him a red shirt with a black T-shirt on top, blue jeans and red and black Velcro shoes.

They watched the young pre-teens battle the Elite Four; some loosing the fight and some defeating them.

One girl in particular named Lolanda Alexis has just defeated the Elite Four and is now ready to battle the Champion, Lance.

"I bet she's gonna win." says the spiky haired boy, Gary. **Gary Oak: 16**

"Oh yeah, she's tough." added the black haired boy, Edward. **Edward Craig: 15**

"But this time Lance has stronger Pokemon." said the oddly coloured hair girl, Susan. **Susan Oak 14.**

"I already know what's going to happen." said the blonde girl, Amy. **Amarillo Yellow del Bosque Verde: 13**

"Of course, you're a psychic. You know everything." says Susan.

"How right you are.

"On the subject of knowing things," says Gary. "I've bought you a little something that would keep you up to date with the outside world and technology itself, because let's face it, you don't know anything about technology," he says to the blonde. "So I bought you the new Poke Gear." Gary then takes out the brand new, yellow, shiny Poke Gear.

"Wow! But I don't know how to use it." Amy says plainly.

"Don't worry, once you start playing around with it you'll get used to it."

"Okay." Amy studied the shiny piece of modern technology in her hand. She turned it around. "2041." She mumbled to herself. "This must be the new one."

"Gary, have it told you yet that I loved you?" says Susan smiling at her brother.

"I'm not going to buy one for you." says Gary.

"Why not?" cried Susan.

"Because you already make money being a Gym Leader."

"So?"

"I basically answered your question."

Amy thought inside her head trying to find what feelings Susan is having. "Hmm...My senses tell me...jealousy."

Susan scoffed at Amy's comment. "I'm not jealous."

"Well you sure are suppressing your feelings very well and I'll give you that."

"DAMN! I've never seen anyone take down Lance's Drgonite like that before." screamed Edward.

"You're kidding," says Gary in an unamused and boring voice. "That's exactly how I took down his Dragonite four years ago during our first Pokemon Journey."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't watch your battle with Lance because I was battling Agatha."

They watched for a few more minutes and finally the battle came to an end.

"She won!" shouted Edward.

"What was the score?" asked Gary.

"Well at the beginning about 5 minutes into the battle it was Lance on 2 and Lola 1, then Lance 3, Lola on 4. And at the end it was Lance on 4 and Lola on 6."

"I did better than that. My score was a full 6 and he was on 3."

"Give the girl some credit Gary. She's tough."

"I guess I could give her a lot of credit for that," says Amy. "She is 13 and has been battling for two years and in those two years Lola has become the first Sinnoh Pokemon Master, including being the first female Master. She has also beaten the Johto and Hoenn Pokemon leagues as well."

"How do you know these things?" asked Susan.

"Oh, I think we all know the answer to that question." says Amy with a smile.

"Wow." says Gary with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wow what?" questioned Edward.

"She's pretty cute."

"Do you think we should hook her up with Ethan?" suggested Edward.

"Maybe."

"Why are you guys thinking of doing that?" asked Susan.

"Because Lyra is currently going out with Leon and hasn't made the break up official to Ethan yet."

"But the bad thing is that she hasn't even thought about him yet and hasn't also thought of what to do when he does come back."

"Ohhhh...okay"

"I GOT IT!" shouted Amy out of nowhere. "You're jealous!" she says pointing at Susan who just stared at her. "I sat next to you long enough to figure."

Susan sat there in silence until finally. "Okay fine, I am jealous. I just want it so bad."

**_The Ugly Truth: Cheating_**

* * *

**Yo. It's been a long time. But any way. This story will start off slow but should pick up speed after a week or 2. So I wonder what will happen when Ethan gets back after 2 years of not seeing Lyra. How would he react to this? You'll find out if you continue to read this story. Follow, Favourite and Review. **


	2. Sue Gets Fired

**The Next Day, 7:57AM - Gary's House, Living Room**

The blonde girl, Amy lay on the couch staring into the screen of her new Poke Gear while her Pikachu – nicknamed Chu Chu – sat on her head watching it's Master's fingers run along the screen of modern technology.

"It's so weird." She commented quietly.

"Chu." agreed Chu Chu.

"And complicated." continued the blonde.

"Hey! There she is." says a slightly older teenager – Gary – with spiky hair and blue eyes holding a chain of keys in his hands– already in his Gym Leader clothes – as he jogged down the last few steps on stairs. "How's the cute little blonde this morning?" says Gary placing his hand on Amy's forehead. They then gave each other a peck on the lips.

"I'm good." responded Amy.

"How you doin' Chu Chu?" Gary then ruffled his hands along the Pikachu's head. Gary then started walking into the kitchen. He then opens the fridge door and started looking for breakfast. "How's the Gear comin' along, any problems?"

"Well I guess you could say it's going pretty well. Though there are some parts that are confusing."

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it."

"And my eyes hurt too." she says continuing to look at the screen.

"Do you have your glasses?" questioned Gary as he continues looking for breakfast.

"They're lost."

"Yeah, I know, I took them."

"That's very mean." commented Amy without any annoyance.

"Well you could have em' now." Gary took out the case from his black jacket and threw it to Amy, which she caught without even looking. Amy opened to case and puts on her yellow glasses.

Her vision finally cleared up. "Oh wow...much better. Here Chu Chu, you can play with the case." She passed it to the yellow fur ball whom which carried it and jumped put a nearby window.

"What does it do with the case?"

"It collects wild berries for me from Viridian forest."

"Oh yeah, I finally figured out how to make calls." says Amy.

"Really? How amusing." Gary says without any amusement whatsoever still looking for breakfast in the fridge.

"Sarcasm?" asked Amy.

"You got it."

"Wow. 2 for 2, I'm on fire this morning." Amy with her cute smile and petite voice.

"I'll give you 3 for 3."

"Why?"

"You got me Iced Coffee." says Gary as he took out the carton and stared drinking from it.

"What can I say? I'm producing plasma."

"How did you know that I liked Ice Coffee?"

"I've been friends with you for a long time now. I practically know everything about you.

"That's freaky." says Gary with a slight smile.

Amy then got up from her seat. The blonde walked to him then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and whispered into his ear. "I even know your secrets." And then plants a kiss on the lips.

Gary responded with his kiss and placed his hands on her waist.

After they finished up Amy ran both her hands down Gary's chest. Then Amy's watch beeped; 8AM.

Gary grabbed her wrist and took a few seconds to look at it "Wow, this is really eating up time, maybe just a pat on the butt." he does as he says as so which caused Amy to jump a little.

"Oh."

Gary then left in the house with his keys and shut the door behind him leaving Amy in the kitchen by herself.

* * *

**8:15AM – Pallet Town**

15 minutes later the girl with the in the green tank top and red short shorts jumped onto her Aerodactyl and flew to Pewter City for another work day.

Once she got there she went into the Gym and right into her office.

* * *

In there she found her assistant, Naomi Madronja leaning on her table. Naomi is a 12 year old girl that helps around Pewter Gym, organizes and cleans; jobs that she gets paid for. She is also a Pokemon trainer and sometimes trains with Susan too.

Naomi has red eyes – just like Sue's boyfriend, Edward – and fiery, orange hair down to her bottom. She likes to wear jeans, tight leather jackets and Velcro shoes but hates skirts, dresses and laces on shoes.

Naomi also likes to wear jewellery but only on her left arm. Everyday all her fingers have at least one ring on it, each one having a different gem – Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Crystal and Diamond – and wears one silver and gold bracelet.

She sometimes wears glasses but doesn't like to since she thinks that they look ugly on her. Susan thinks that they look adorable.

"Hey Naz." Susan greeted in a happy fashion.

"Hey." says Naomi sounding a little unhappy.

Susan noticed this. "Did I come in late?" she asked.

"No." says Naomi still in her unhappy tone.

"Okay, good." Susan puts down her keys on the table and noticed something's missing. "Isn't there usually a hot cup of tea on my table every morning?" Being an assistant Naomi has to make to a least one cup of tea every morning for Sue.

"There's no need for it today."

Susan in now confused with the situation at hand. Naomi is always true to her job and co-operates. Is she slacking off today? "What do you mean there's no need for it today?"

"Well...er...the manager wants to...talk to you." Naomi responded with an unconfident voice.

"Okay."

"What?! I'm fired. For what?!" shouted Sue.

"Look, it was a hard decision to make," says the black haired man in the business suit in attempt to calm her down. "We just had to."

"Why?"

"We can't really say why."

"That's just fucking stupid then huh? Firing someone and not telling them why."

"Look, people here understand how you feel-"

"Now you don't!" shouted Susan butting him off. "You don't know how I feel."

"Maybe anger."

And he was right; she is angry at the people who decided to do this. "Yeah, you're right: anger. And I have a shit load of it now because or you." Susan then grabbed onto the collar of his shirt like a bully. "You're just a big, selfish dick who just wants money and nothing else!"

"Try to understand that this is business; nothing personal."

Susan then lost it and threw him to rocky ground of the Gym.

"Security!" the man shouted in desperate need for help.

"Shut up you!" Susan grabbed him by his tie and launched a punch at his cheek.

"SECUTRITY!"

Susan then threw another punch and him and pulled him back up. "It was all personal to me." She whispered to him and swung a punch to his nose. She then finished him with a kick to the chest pushing him into the rock behind him.

Without any warning a large muscular man with a T-shirt that says 'security' in yellow wrapped both hands around from behind.

She retaliated.

Susan held onto both wrists and squeezed them hard causing the man the scream in pain and let go. She took this chance to hit him with two elbows to the temple; right after the left.

Another man with a similar build and same shirt came running at her, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the rock behind and starting pushing both thumbs in.

Susan knew she couldn't reach anywhere near his face because her arms were too short so she what she did before and squeezed his hand. The security guard let go as she expected and struck him in the throat with two fingers.

He fell to his knees holding on to his throat as he started coughing, struggling for breath.

Just when the brunette thought it was over one came running full speed. She jogged ahead, straight on. Just as he threw a punch she ducked and went into the splits position sliding a few feet. In quick succession she put herself on her back and flung up just before the guard could turn around, but right after he did she jumped and rested both knees on his shoulder and hit his bold head with both elbows.

He falls on his back and she lands softly on hers. The brunette then found out that her friend Naomi was watching and in shock with a worried expression.

Naomi has never seem her friend hurt anyone before; not no one. Her friend walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's get outta here."

Both girls started walking out ignoring the screaming man in the suit behind them. "YOU'RE A REAL BITCH YOU KNOW SUE! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THE COPS PUT YOUR FAT ARSE IN JAIL YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU HERE ME?"

* * *

**8:25AM – Edward's House.**

The door opened up quietly making little squeaks. The boy with black hair got up from the couch and found his girlfriend there. He looks at his red watch on his left wrist.

"You're eight hours early for home, I like that." he says with a smile but then noticed his girlfriend sniffing and wiping away tears from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked walking to her and holding her close.

"I-I-I need to left alone for a while." she says sadly still sniffing.

"Okay. I'll check on you in an hour."

The brunette nods and walks upstairs into the bedroom.

* * *

** 9:25AM **

The boy opens the door quietly, peeking his head through slowly. "Hey, can I come in now?"

"Yeah sure." says his girlfriend.

The boy sits on the bed next to her. "So would you like to tell me what's wrong now?"

"I was...fired off of my job...as a Gym leader."

"What? Why?"

"The dickhead didn't tell me why."

"The manager?"

"Yep."

"Some cunt huh?" commented the boy nudging his elbow on hers.

They both put out a little chuckle. Then there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." he says. Once he opened the door he finds a cop standing with a note pad on her hand. "Officer Jenny?"

"How do you do Red?" greeted the female officer.

"I'm good."

"That's nice to here. Doing anything bad lately?"

"Erm..." he felt confused. Was he supposed to answer it?

"Don't answer that, I'm just screwing with ya."

"Okay." the boy put on a relieving smile.

The officer then looked went to the note pad in her hand. "Does Susan Oak live here?"

"Yes."

"May I please see her?"

"Okay." The boy ran upstairs and called for the girl named Susan Oak.

"Hello officer Jenny."

"Hi, how are you feeling Sue."

"Not too great."

"Well I'm here to cheer you up!" says Jenny in an excited manner.

"What?"

"Well the man who fired has got his job taken away," Sue felt happy about that. "There will be no charges pressed against you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm nice and I like you." the blue haired officer simply stated. "And here is your last pay cheque." she says handing her a piece of paper with a bit of writing.

"Thank you so much Jenny." Sue putting her hand on her chest. "I really appreciate your help with this."

"Not a problem. Good bye to you Miss."

"Bye."

With that, Officer Jenny went to her pearl white motorbike and zoomed off.

* * *

**8:30AM – Centre of Viridian Forest**

The little blonde sat down on the soft grass of Viridian while holding in her arms a baby Eevee. While in a playful mood with the baby Eevee in a Flareon, Vaporeon and a Jolteon ran around chasing each other. Two others an Umbreon lay in the shade sleeping next to an Espeon sleeping in the sun. The last two, Leafeon and Glaceon sat up in the tree to what they seemed to be, communicating happily.

The brunette Susan walked along the tracks and found her friend Amy, the blonde with the Eevee. "So, this is how you spend your days huh?" asked Susan.

"Well, this is how I used to spend my days before I met you."

The brunette looked around her. "Nice to see Eeveelution at once."

"Oh yeah, you rarely get to see this. In fact I knew these girls since they were Eevees. Except those two." she says pointing up into the trees at the Leafeon and Glaceon. "They both went to Sinnoh and back here."

"Wow."

Amy looked back at her friend. "Is something bothering you?"

"A bit. In fact let's get straight business."

"Not yet."

"Ohhhkay."

"Here take this." Amy pickup an Egg from behind her. "It's from Chu Chu."

"Chu Chu laid this? But how, I mean you can't have a baby when there's no male around."

"There was, but try to guess whose."

* * *

**Edward's House**

The black haired boys opened up his Poke Ball which had a lightning bolt on it. But he couldn't find the Pokemon that was supposed to in there. "Pika...where are you?"

* * *

**Hi. Sorry it's been two week but I was busy. And I'm sorry that the main part hasn't happened yet but this is going to be a good story, promise. So can guess what happened just then?**

**Favourite, and Review. **


	3. Return of Pokemon Master Gold

**8:31AM – Centre of Viridian Forest**

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" shouted the brunette Susan. "EDWARD'S PIKACHU!?"

"Yes, but could you please be a little more quiet?" said the blonde girl, Amy.

"Okay." Susan simply said while moving the small portion of her blue hair behind her ear.

"I want you to give that Ethan when he comes back."

"Why?"

"Because he knows how to hatch an egg without the Pokemon inside turning into a killing machine or a monstrous, fire breathing, electrifying, freezing, scary, poisonous..."

"Yeah okay, I get it now." says Susan cutting Amy off.

"I want something nice."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him to raise it in a healthy and safe environment so it doesn't turn out retarded."

"Okay good...oh yeah what were going to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right! You said you knew everything about all three of us before, didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"And that you knew about our future."

"I did."

"If you knew about my future, why didn't you tell me that I was going to get fired?"

"Hmmm...this is the part that I hate." Amy put out a sad sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

Susan felt confused. Why can't she be warned about the up comings and what's going to happen? "I don't understand."

"If I tell you...it would make life harder."

Susan shoots a very confused face at Amy.

"Okay, you have to listen carefully to now."

"Okay. Start from the top."

"Here goes. If I tell you about your future, it will make it worse. For example, if I tell you that you're going to break up with Edward soon, you'll try anything to not make that happen, but before you know it, you have already broken up with him. Trying to prevent something bad to happen changes it for the worst. Like that time I told about The Fall of Kanto. Because I did, during it, you, your brother and Edward went through so much pain and horror. You even got shot a few times too."

Susan now silent, trying to sink in what her best friend had said to her. It all makes sense and it's all understandable. "But what happens to you?"

"Me? I go through torture and pain, physically and mentally. My powers start turning against me, my mind doesn't work the way it should be.

"Ohhh...that seems a little harsh."

"And I forgot to add emotionally too since I do have friends now." Amy then shot a small smile at her friend.

* * *

**7:26PM – Edward's House**

Susan and her boyfriend Edward sat at the kitchen eating dinner. Susan sat on her chair legs crossed while eating noodles with chop sticks and Edward is eating the sushi that Sue made for him.

"Ya know Ethan's coming back tomorrow" said Susan.

"Really?" asked Edward with his mouth full of sushi.

She giggled at him. "Yep, I can't wait to see Ethan again. It's been a long time."

"2 years in fact." added Edward finishing the food in him mouth.

"Wow...Hey Ed."

"Yeah, what's up?"

Susan then started scratching the back of her head, a sign of a little awkwardness. "How are we going to tell him that Lyra is going out with Leon?"

"We could hide it from him."

"No way!" rejected Susan.

Edward was very surprised that his girlfriend had already lost her cool. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not! What makes you think I'm alright with you doing that?"

"Ummm...just a suggestion."

Silence filled the room, Edward a little heartbroken that his girlfriend flipped out on him so easily; maybe about the events of today.

"Are you sure you're alright Sue?"

She sighed loudly making a bit of her blue hair float which she moved back behind her ear after. "I'm fine." she says quietly. "Just still a little mad that's all. I mean, I can't make any more money."

"Yeah, I know. Do you know what job you're going up for next?"

"No." They then heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Sue got out of her chair and opened the door.

"Hey." says a girl slightly shorter than Sue with a grey bad, black glasses and long, fiery, orange hair.

"Hey Naz." Sue responded with a smile happy to see her friend again.

"Are you alright?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me." she says reassuring her friend. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." the pre-teen then entered the house with a smile and then noticed Sue's boyfriend. "Hey Red!" she then red up to him and gave Edward and big, tight hug.

Edward responded with a gentle hug. "So, how are you doing?"

Naomi releases her hug. "Yeah, I'm good. And did you know Sue took down three security guards?"

"No I didn't." answered Edward looking back at Sue.

"Okay Naomi what are doing here?" asked Susan.

"Oh I just came to check on you. And to tell you that I quit my job at the Gym." she says looking back at Sue.

"You quit your job?" asked the brunette with a puzzled expression.

"Yep." Naomi says with a smile which Ed and Sue found quite odd.

"Why?" the brunette threw another question.

"Because the job won't be the same without you."

"Sounds pretty reasonable." says Edward with a satisfied tone.

"I guess." added Sue awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I got something to cheer you up." Naomi then shot a big, cute smile at her friend.

"Oh no, there's no need to Naz. I'm actually fine now."

"Well then consider this to cheer you up even more."

"Okay."

Naomi then placed her bag on the floor and unzipped it. She stuck her hand in searching for the gift to give to Sue.

Edward watched as she scrambled through. He noticed her jacket had lifted a bit and exposed some of her skin. It was a bit pale but looked smooth. He felt there was something that needed to be done.

After a bit of time she found it. "You ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep."

The orange haired girl then took out a shiny, green device out of her bag and handed it to her friend.

Susan now in shock with both her hands on her cheeks had finally figured out what it was. "Oh...my...god. You bought me the new Poke Gear?"

"Yep." Naomi handed the Gear to her.

Sue took and studied the green device then embraced Naomi in a tight hug. "Thanks Naz."

"Oh it's nothing." As they let go Naomi picked up her bag and rested it on one shoulder. "Anyways, I think I'll be going before my mum gets angry again." she wraps one arm around Edward's neck and gives him a peck on the cheek. Edward blushed furiously feeling the soft texture of her lips against his cheek.

Naomi giggles. "Bye Sue."

"Bye."

And with that the young pre-teen walks out and closes the door behind her.

After a few seconds Edward burst out. "Whoa."

"Whoa what?" questioned Sue.

"We should totally hook her up with Ethan."

"I don't know about that," she says sitting back down again. "She's emotionally sensitive."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, if you hurt her feelings there is a high chance that she will...cry."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I know it's normal but I just don't like to see her hurt."

"So...?"

"So...it's best not to put her emotions and feelings at risk."

"What? No way. Think about it. It's Ethan we're talking about. He has never cheated on anyone."

"Can we talk about something, please?" Sue says without bursting in anger.

"Okay, why don't we talk about why Susan Oak is being a..." Edward then noticed his girlfriend putting on an annoyed face.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh god more visitors?"

"Well because you bashed four people including you manager...I'll assummme...reporters? Maybe."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Just open the door Sue. There shouldn't be any trouble."

"Okay." She as she was told and found a boy with a cap worn back-to-front which was the only thing needed to get her to embrace him in a hug. "OH MY GOD, ETHAN!" she squealed. Sue then lifted and carried him inside then shut the door. She put back the hair on her face behind her ear while smiling."Ummm...Hi." she says awkwardly."

"I'll give you credit, you got a lot of strength behind those arms Sue." says the boy named Ethan.

"She beat up four people today." commented Edward.

Susan then shot a glare at her boyfriend.

* * *

"So how's life for you two?" The with the cap asked sitting in between the others while they all watch T.V.

"It's pretty normal for me actually." says Edward. "Though this was never normal until 12 months ago." he added.

"Okay. Are you guys alright? I mean you went through a lot just over a year ago."

"The Fall of Kanto was barely anything."

"He's lying," Susan commented. "We all nearly died."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah it is, with a 'but',"

"But?"

"We all survived and that's the main thing, isn't that right Sue?" asked Edward.

"Yep," replied Susan. "We're all alive so be happy about it."

"Darn right I'm happy." added Ethan smiling at his friends.

"How long have you been gone for? Was it three years?" Sue asked.

"Yep."

"All give you credit," Edward started. "You've grown."

"Oh yeah I have haven't I?" Ethan then turned his attention to Susan. "Nearly as tall as you." he says nudging her with his shoulder.

Susan just chuckled. He is growing and still is. Maybe he'll grown to be a little taller her.

"But I find that unfortunate." Ethan continued.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well whenever you hug me now I won't be able to put my face between your breasts."

The room fell silent. Susan's jaw wide open. "Really, 2 years and you still make those jokes?"

"Every second you spend with him just makes you love him more." Edward comments as he affectionately pats Ethan on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee."

* * *

**LOL. I've always wanted to put that part in my story. So funny. So Ethan has come back but what will his friends do to help him what's ahead. Will they keep the truth and let him find out on his own? Or will they tell him? And Susan still hasn't found out why she got fired. What do you think?**

**Pleases Review. **


	4. Depressing Truth

**7:56PM**

"Here," says a brunette holding a particularly large, yellow and brown egg. "This is from Amy and she wants you to hatch it in a safe and healthy environment." The brunette Susan steadily handed the egg the boy in the cap, Ethan.

"Ooo, a Pichu Egg." says Ethan with a smile holding the egg in his lap.

"Umm...where are you going after this?" asked Susan sitting back down resting her left arm around Ethan.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you going after you leave here?"

"Well...is Gary and Amy home?"

"Yep."

"I'll go visit them after and see how they're doing."

"Okay. Are you going to visit Lyra?"

"Maybe, I'm a little tired though, so after my visit at Amy's I might go back home, unpack and sleep."

"That's good thinking." she says without any energy.

As Susan and Ethan continued watching the T.V. Edward had noticed the Ruby Poke Gear on his wrist. It was shiny but looks very different from the ones here in Kanto. "Hey Ethan," he calls. "Where did you get that Poke Gear from?"

"Oh this?" says Ethan putting up his wrist. "This is the new Poke Gear."

"I don't think so, because the new one here looks different."

"Here, look at this one." says Susan pulling out the one she only recently got.

Ethan lifts his wrist nest to her Poke Gear. "Oh yeah, they are different."

"Take it off your wrist, lets me check 'em." Edward told. Ethan did so he was told while Susan handed her to him. "Okay let's see what got here." He put them next to each other and studied both of them.

Susan's was green and a little smaller. It had two large touch screens once flipped open and a camera at the back. Ethan's was ruby and bigger. His had two large screens but one being a touch and the other being a regular screen.

Edward turned them both around. They both had the Edition of the Poke Gear. Susan's said **KANTO'S 2041 EDITION. **Ethan's had **HOENN'S 2041 EDITION: GROUDON VERSION. **

"Okay here it is, Ethan has the 2041 Hoenn Edition and you Sue have the 2041 Kanto Edition. That's why there's a difference."

"I see." says Susan as she takes her Poke Gear back from her boyfriend.

* * *

**The Next Morning, 7:30AM – Johto, New Bark Town, Maria's House**

Ethan slowly opened up his eyes as a small portion of light peeks through the gap of his curtains. He sits himself slowly, listening to the outside noises. In fact he heard some down stairs. Ethan ignored it as he went into the bathroom next to his room, which was convenient because he never has to go out of his room to go have a shower.

As Ethan stepped out of the cubicle he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the mirror. The young teenager looks at himself and his body. Ethan never knew he had muscles until now. Even though there were only bits of it, they seemed to surprise him. He turned his body to the side to check for any biceps. "Cool." he whispers to himself.

After that Ethan got dressed in his two signature colours, Gold and Black. He put on a gold shirt and black T-shirt on top. Next a black zip jacket which he didn't zip up, then to finish it a pair of tight black jeans.

Next it was to extra stuff, so Ethan went to his closet and took out a pair of dark purple shoes which had bright yellow laces, soles and writing that said 'MASTER' – the most expensive shoe brand in Hoenn.

He turned his attention to his table which had his laptop, a lamp and others electronics but the one thing that caught his eye was his cap. He has worn a that cap for so many years but he decided it needed protecting now so the teenager took and put it in the safe inside the closet.

_Hmmm...what could I wear on my head now?...I know, that new hat!_

Ethan went to his drawer and pulled out a snapback cap styled like an Ultra Ball. As always he placed on his head back-to-front.

But all that was still not enough for him; just one more thing. Ethan entered the bathroom again and went to the mirror. He pulls out a large portion of hair out from under his cap and over his right eye. He then takes a gel bottle and squeezes the thick goo onto two combs, he then takes both combs and runs them forward a long his emo fringe.

Lastly his Poke Gear on his left wrist and the six strongest Pokemon in Johto and Kanto around his right forearm.

Now time to see what's happening down stairs.

What he found was quite odd; big muscular men with white T-shirts with 'repo' on them. Ethan started to become concerned. He hasn't seen his mum yet so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

So as he watched them, he slowly and discreetly opened his hand, a Great Ball rolls into it. Ethan presses the button, the great ball expands and he waits to see if anything bad happens, he'll be ready.

"Ah, Ethan," called out a female voice which he filched to. "It good to see you awake now." He notices that it was his mum that just walked into the house so he pressed the button to contract the Great Ball. It then rolled back up his forearm.

"Mum what's going on?" he asked.

His mum suddenly stopped walking and stood there. "Honey...this is about...hmmm." she pulled out a thinking face making her look like a teenager trying to figure a complicated maths equation.

"Let me guess, money."

"Yes, but in a good way."

"Then ravage me with info." Ethan says crossing his arms.

"Well...I'm moving out, leaving you here to live by yourself."

"I said 'ravage' not 'give'."

"Ummm...so...you...can." Maria is having complications now but trying her hardest to explain it to her son. "Let me start again. The reason why I'm leaving is because it would be cheaper to pay this house off."

"Okaaay."

"And the reason why it's cheaper because only one person lives here. So if I go live somewhere else you'd be able to pay it off."

"But mum I already make money being a Pokemon Master."

"Only when you win battles and beat other people. The government won't pay."

"Okay then, fine. Where will you be living then?"

"Well I will in an apartment in the Big City." she says with a teenager's voice and smile.

"Are you sure Goldenrod City is the right choice?"

"Yeah, I have gone to Goldenrod even since I was...well for a long time."

"Okay then."

Maria went you to her son and wrapped her arms around his head. Ethan responded whit a hug. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie." she says running her thumb on his back hair and embracing him tighter.

Then there was muffling sounds coming from her right arm.

"Oh sorry hun." says Maria letting go of her son as he

"Well it's great to know that my mum loves me."

"Oh yeah, I've got a little present for you." she says running off outside and coming back with a baby Cyndaquil. "Here."

"Oh my god." says Ethan holding onto the adorable fire Pokemon.

"Yep. Cute isn't he?"

"Absolutely."

Maria giggles. "Well anyway I have to go now."

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah, you could just visit me at the apartment if you want."

"Okay. I'll come in every night."

"Good." she gives her son a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon. Bye Quilz." she says tickling her Cyndaquil in the stomach. She walks out of the house followed by Ethan and enters the repo truck. She looks out the window and waves to her son.

Ethan responded with his wave while holding the Cyndaquil was waving good bye too with a smile.

"Now I've got a baby and an egg."

* * *

**12:24PM – Cinnabar Prison**

"Susan Oak, I'm glad you could join us," says a black man in a police uniform.

"No probz. What business is there to discuss?"

"Follow me." the policeman led Susan into a small room, illuminated only by light bulb hanging from the ceiling. In there was a silver table with a yellow folder with sheets of paper.

"Ah , Susan, you're here." says a blue haired female officer.

"Am I in trouble?" Susan questioned

"No. We've brought you here so you can find out why that arrogant man fired you. I you've been wanting to know so...here you are."

"Okay."

"I want you to stand in that corner of the room. It's practically a blind spot, a place where the light can't reach."

"Am I spying on him?"

"Basically."

"Cool...and er...who would you be?" says Susan turning to the black man.

"I'm Agent Franks. I'm Jen's assistant"

**12:31PM**

The man in the suit sat down on a chair facing Jenny as she studies the papers in the folder. After a bit of reading she drops the folder making slapping noise.

"You wanna talk?" says Jenny leaning on the silver table.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Here's something to talk about. Why did the vice manager Matthew fire the seventh Gym leader without any explanation whatsoever?"

"It's business."

"You forgot to add money."

"Do you really think I fired her because of money?"

"Well it said in the folder the, Gym was losing a bit of money...but...I still don't know the reason why you fired her."

Susan watched the two talk over; Matthew making Jenny's job very hard for her and not giving any information. Agent Franks was in another corner of the room smoking a cigar.

"Look here Matt, if you tell what we ask, then you leave here without charges pressed against you and you will walk out of here...safe...and sound."

"I wouldn't listen to a bitch like you."

"Bitch?" Jenny repeated and scoffed as she walked around the table. "You're right, I am a bitch, and I'm gonna be like one until you pull those damn answers out of your arse."

"Do you really want me to tell you why I fired her?"

"Of course."

"Fine. She's weak."

"Yeah we're gonna need more than that."

"She lost 19 battles in a row. She even gave out a badge to a boy who lost. There, you happy now?"

"You fired her because she is weak?"

"Yes. A total slut too."

"You better be careful what you say."

"Why, is she listening?" he says with confidence.

"Maybe. Put him away now." she says to Franks.

He did as he was told and grabbed to man by the collar. He pulled up and pushes him forward. "Walk! You don't wanna mess with a nigga like me."

"Do you really want to make a scene?" Matthew asked.

"Quiet home boy, I saw the whole tape. You got fucked by a chick."

The two walked our silently after that.

Susan emerged from the shadow feeling a little down.

Jenny went it to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay." she says rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay." says Susan. "I just can't believe that I got fired because of that." Only a few seconds later a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Hey, I decided to put an early update because I'll starting a new term of school, so yeah, I put out one before it slows down again. But a very tragic moment for Sue. **

**Review. :)**


	5. The Ugly Truth

**12:40PM – Edward's House**

The brunette unlocked the door and opened it. She walked through and noticed her boyfriend sitting on the couch watching T.V., which was something he's been doing for nearly a year now.

"Hey, where you been?" he asks.

"Out discovering the truth about myself." she answered.

"I don't get it."

The brunette went to the couch and sat down next her boyfriend, Edward. "I figured out why I was fired."

"What was it?"

"I'm weak."

Edward's head went crazy and his vision went fuzzy, he started seeing flashbacks of major events that he had with his girlfriend Susan; The Fall of Kanto, the time he left for Mount silver. He remembered her exact face expression and what they said to each other; all vivid memories about their time together but still, he couldn't understand anything about her weakness.

* * *

**12:42PM – Ethan's House**

Ethan sat down on the couch drinking a can of Pepsi watching T.V. as his the baby Cyndaquil lay on the table sleeping with the Pichu egg on top it. Little did Ethan know the egg already started cracking.

"Wow, day time T.V. is so boring." Ethan commented talking to himself. There was movement on the table. Ethan got up from the couch and looked at the table where the egg was. It started to crack more like black lightning on a white backing. The egg started to shake and rolled off Cyndaquil's back. Ethan panicked and tried to stop it from falling onto the table but he was too slow; it already hit it and cracked open. "Oh my...god, what have I done."

Out crawled a small Pichu from the broken egg shells. Ethan looked at it in shock. It was small, like, tiny small. It wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to be that small. He already figured out that he did something wrong; very wrong. How is going to tell Amy that the Pichu turned out to be one tiny, yellow, fragile, fur ball? He pick it up from the table and to his surprise, it was only as big as 7 inches.

"Oh, you cute little..." Ethan was lost for words. It was amazingly cute and soft but too small and fragile. He'd have to take care of this baby Pichu very carefully and not to drop it. "How am I going to tell Amy this?"

* * *

**12:56PM – Edward's House**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Ethan knocked on the door while holding the Pichu in his hand; there was no answer from anyone. He knocked again.

"Hey, what's up?" says an attractive brunette with a smile pocking her head through the door.

"I just need to show you something. And talk as well." says Ethan.

"Mmm...I'm kinda busy." answers the brunette.

"But it's important."

"Can it wait?" she asked politely.

"Not really, it's urgent."

"Yeah but I'm doing something right now."

Ethan finally figured it out. The brunette had a slightly awkward face. "You mean you're doing someone."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Think about it."

Susan fell silent. "...Yeah I get what you mean."

"Am I right?"

"A bit." she answers unconfidently. "What's that in your hand?" she asked.

"Can I come in at least?"

"Fine." she let Ethan in and closed the door.

He noticed that all she was wearing was nothing but a towel covering her body from her breast to her mid-thighs which she held with her arm. "Just as I suspected." he says looking at her smooth body and legs.

"Yeah, okay. So why are you here?" she asked unconfidently.

"There's a little problem."

"What?"

"I didn't do a good job of taking care of the egg."

"And what happened to it?"

"This." Ethan held up the Pichu in front of Susan.

"OH MY GOD!" Susan screeched loudly putting both hands on her cheeks dropping the towel to the ground.

The room fell silent as Ethan looked at the teenager's nude body with his mouth slightly open but his eyes wide open. "Umm...Sue?" Ethan whimpered babyishly.

"OH SHIT! SORRY?" Susan panicked. She quickly picked up the towel of the floor and just covered the front of her body.

"What's going on?" says a black haired boy walking down the stairs wearing a pair of blue pants with a black T-shirt.

Ethan and Susan looked over t Edward with awkward faces. "It's not what it looks like." says Susan in a defending manner.

"I wish it was what it looked like." joked Ethan with a chuckle and a smile. Edward and Susan both shot angry glares at him. "What? I was just joking." Susan and Edward continued their glare. "To soon?"

"..."

"Man, you guys are no fun." says Ethan smiling.

"Look, this is Amy's Pichu so why don't you talk to her so me and Ed can have some private time."

"Fine." So Ethan started walking to the door and opened it but stopped. "Oh yeah, keep in mind, I still saw your naked body."

"Get out."

"But where's Amy?"

"Out!" Susan snapped and pushed him out.

* * *

**Viridian Forest – 1:13PM**

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean its a little small." says Ethan leaning on a tall tree talking to the blonde sitting on the soft, green grass with her legs crossed.

"Of course!" she cries, happily with a smile as she snuggles with the tiny Pichu. "I knew it was going to turn out like this anyway."

"Okay...how?" Ethan asks Amy.

"Well." Amy says putting down the Pichu into her lap. "I'm able to tell the future because I'm a psychic."

"Cool! Can you tell my future?"

"Yes, but the rules of the legend say 'that the fate of a human shall not be spoilt, or else the consequences will be torture to the being and the teller'."

"Sounds...a little bit...weird, I think."

"I know it sounds odd but that basically it really," she pauses to push her glasses back over her eyes. "So don't ask me about your future because I can't tell you anyway."

"Okay, well I guess I'll be going now to see Lyra after a long time." Ethan turned on his heel and released his Pidgeot.

"Hey Ethan!" Amy called.

"Yeah." he answered.

Amy suddenly blushed forgetting what she was about to say to him. "You look nice." she finally says with a small smile.

"You too." Ethan left it at that and flew away on the back of his Pidgeot.

* * *

**Cerulean City – 1:48PM**

The teenage boy roamed around Cerulean City for a while buy some stuff from the Poke Mart and saying 'hi' to a bunch of cute 18 year old girls who seemed to want to jump at him.

Ethan notices a familiar girl with pig tails for hair. It was his girl friend. "Hey Lyra!" he called out to her and jogging.

"Hey." says the brunette not sounding very enthusiastic about seeing him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?

At that point a red head boy Leon can towards them. "Ethan?" he says staring at him.

Ethan turned back to Lyra whom had an uneasy face. "I get it now." he says not taking too long to figure out what was going on.

"Ethan I'm sorry." she says apologetically.

"If you were, you wouldn't have done it. Keeping in mind that this is the second time you have done this."

"Look, Ethan if there is any way we could talk this over or I'll make it up to for something."

"There's something you can do for me is go crawl into a deep, dark hole a die." Ethan finishes with no sense of anger in his voice.

* * *

**Viridian Forest – 2:05PM**

"You seemed to take it pretty easy." commented Amy lying on the grass looking up into the sun that only shone past the holes in the leaves of the trees.

"Yeah," answers Ethan looking at a leaf as he rests his back on the tree. "Was that something you weren't supposed to tell me?"

"Yep. Like I said, I tell anyone anything, no matter how bad it is or else it just makes it worse."

"That makes a bit of sense."

"It'll make total sense once the bad part happens."

"Has it?"

"Once...it nearly cost the lives of Edward, Gary and Susan. I've learnt my lesson now."

Everything fell silent as they both listened to the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the Pidgeys. "Hey Aims."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How much do you know about the future?"

"I guess I could answer that one... a lot of it. There's so much that I could tell you but it's not the right thing to do like I said."

"If only I knew this from the beginning."

* * *

**Yo. I know it's been a long time but I was busy studying. I hope you understand that studying is very important. To my count it's been over a month since the last chapter so I'll apologise for that inconvenience. **

**And I was finally able to get the main part done when Ethan finds the Ugly Truth.**


	6. Women and Seduction

**Ethan's House – 2:48PM**

The young teenage boy sat in the kitchen of his own home that his left for him. Not even a smile on his face like usual nor a sound coming from him. His baby Cyndaquil sat on the table watching T.V. completely absorbed in his own little world. The blonde pre-teen even gave back her Pichu him not knowing what he would do to it but was certain that he would abuse it in any way.

Three knocks came from the door. "It's open." Ethan says, and then emerged a young, attractive female wearing a green tank top and red short shorts.

"You're just going to leave the door open like that?" she asks.

Ethan just looked up at her pulling a facial expression saying: What makes you think I care?

"Okay," she sat down on the chair next to Ethan. "You have to not let this get you down Ethan."

"I'm not depressed. I'm just...confused that she did it again."

"Well...don't let it screw with your head."

"Okay." Ethan says with no energy. "How's your relationship with Edward?"

"It's steady. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"And one more thing it's not full of sex and feeling each other."

"Susan, I never thought of it that way for one second."

"You're kidding."

Ethan chuckled slightly. "Of course I am."

"I wonder what your mother what say about you making those jokes."

Ethan looked at Susan who looked straight back. After a few seconds they both started smiling and laughing but not too loudly. "I just can't get that vision of your nude body out of my head that's all."

Susan smiled. "I'm sorry, it was just the Pichu looked so cute."

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take Pichu with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I know you love cute Pokemon so, yeah."

Susan gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Ethan, I actually can't figure out why she dumped you. You're so sweet."

"It's okay."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, your Mum says 'hi'."

"Okay, you ran into her?"

"Yeah, and I have to say she looks very young."

"She's only 20 year older than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, keep in mind I do have an older brother."

"So she had her first child at..."

"18 years old."

"I thought teenage pregnancy was illegal."

"Not back in her time."

"Okay."

"When I talk to her, she does look like a teenager sometimes."

They both smiled and laughed. "You're so lucky Ethan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have parents when I don't. I never even got the chance to know my Mum and Dad. All I've got is my older brother and sister and my grandpa." They both fell silent for a bit until Susan thought of something that could get her making money again. "Hey, can I ask for a big favour?"

Ethan looked at her. Her cute, smooth face with those shiny eyes which can be used as mirrors for crying out loud! Just looking at her Ethan thought he had to say 'yes' not wanting disappoint a girl so attractive and cute and also to scared that she'll burst into tears and think of him as a massive jerk. Finally he came to an answer. "Yeah, sure."

"I was wondering if you have time to train my Pokemon. I just want to get my job back and make money again."

Ethan thought again not wanting to disappoint her but unsure of the how to train other people's Pokemon. "I'm not sure about that. I mean..."

Susan applied her puppy dog eyes and pouts. "Pwease."

Ethan couldn't stand it anymore and wanted her stop it with the dog face. "Okay, fine. But I have to put some rules on the table."

"Okay."

"You can object to anything I say only if you are unsure of anything. No puppy dog faces and no using your body to seduce or screw with me."

"Fine, we'll start training tomorrow then." Before Susan got up she gave Ethan a peck on the lips shocking him still. She giggles in a sexy tone. "Come on Peach, your coming home with me." The little Pichu jumped off the table and onto her shoulder. She walks to the door and opens it. "Bye Ethan." Susan finishes in her seductive tone and closes the door behind her.

"Bloody hell, she's so fucking hot."

* * *

**Gary's House – 8:35PM**

There lay the blonde teen Amy playing on her Poke Gear on the couch. She had been on there for a very long time now and is starting to get hooked onto it. She then felt the presence on another person outside the door. Amy extended her hand to the door and using her psychic power, opens the door, revealing her best and first friend Susan Oak who looked like she was about to knock.

"Hey." greets Amy in a sweet tone.

"Hey." Susan says back. "I my brother home yet?" she asks steeping in and closing the door.

"No, he stayed back." says Amy sitting up letting her friend sit next to her.

"Okay."

"So what brings you here? Did you come over to tell me more about being a teenage girl?"

"No I think you got all of what it's like, except for the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"It's complicated. You'll find out later."

"Okay, so why are you here then?"

"Just came to check my best friend and see how she's going."

"She's fine. In fact she's able to do a lot of thing on her Poke Gear now."

"That's great."

* * *

**Edward's House, Bedroom – 8:47PM**

Edward sat up on the left side of the bed with the lamp on playing an old Pokemon game on his first Poke Gear. He had a Pikachu very similar to the one he has now and had finished the Pokemon League and started the game nearly a thousand times already. The game was the sort of thing that reminded Edward when he got his first Pokemon, 8 badges and his triumphant win in the Pokemon. "_Good times_." he thought to himself as he turned it off.

Edward then started to think about the time a defeated all the other hall of famers and became the first Pokemon Master and left for Mount Silver.

Then came the thought of leaving his Mum.

It wasn't nice at all and he can still remember the words his mother said...

* * *

**Melissa's House, Kitchen – 11:04AM**

**2037 – Edward 11 years old**

"Mum, why can't you let me take control of my life?!" a young boy screamed at his mother, Melissa.

"Honey, you have to understand that I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." she says.

"I am a Pokemon Master; I can take care of myself!"

"Eddie, please don't go," Melissa pleaded with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Mum I have to do this." the boy says lowering his voice.

His Mum continued to cry. "Please Edward. Please...for me."

The boy didn't speak and had just figured out she had just given up.

Melissa went into hug him crying into his shoulder. "Good bye Edward."

He did nothing else but hug back.

Since then he now knows that where ever he is, the spirit of his Mum, Melissa will always be with him...and no one else.

* * *

**Edward's House, Bedroom – 8:51PM**

**2041 – Edward 15 years old**

**_But why did she have to die? I wished I never went up there, that god forsaken mountain. _**

He put his old Poke Gear on the tale beside him and was about to turn off the lamp until he noticed his girlfriend wasn't out of the bathroom yet. "Sue, are you alright?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm cool." she says exiting the bathroom wearing nothing but a white dressing gown and sat next to Edward on the bed. "Someone's been crying a bit." she simply stated.

Edward didn't even notice the tear that was rolling down his cheek and wiped it away.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Susan with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." After that all there was, was the click of the lamp turning off leaving Susan sitting up in the dark still worried about the state of her boyfriend.

She lowers herself into quilt and Edward from behind. "Hey," she says in a sweet voice. "You want me to take off the gown?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex; in fact we already had today."

"What's wrong with having it again?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Whaaaa...no way, I mean every guy is in the mood for it. I bet if I take it off you'd be pretty turned on."

"Not unless if the lamp stays off."

The click of the lamp on Susan's side of the bed turned on. "You ready now?"

"No." answered Edward not turning around.

"Then look at me."

"No."

"Come on, I know you want it."

"I don't. I know you do but I don't."

Susan fell silent not knowing what the matter is.

"Just go into the bathroom and do your thing."

"I tried but I knew my boyfriend was in the next room, so I didn't bother."

"You should have." Edward finished as he got up of his bed, took his pillow and went in to lounge room.

* * *

**Edward's House, Lounge room – ?:? ?M**

As soon as he Edward sat up he smelt something familiar: bacon and eggs, a typical breakfast that his Mum used to make when he was growing up. He got off the couch and entered the kitchen, finding a very familiar face.

"Mum?" he says with suspicion.

"Good morning sleepy head." says the female.

"_It's definitely her_." Edward thought. She was wearing a white sleeveless hoddie, black jeans and blue Pokemon trainer's shoes. She also had a yellow ribbon tying her shiny but dark blue hair up in a pony tail with a small fringe resting on her right eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here, to make breakfast of course." she answers putting a plate on the table. "Come and eat."

Edward steadily walked to the table and sat down. His Mum handed him a knife and fork to eat the food with and then sat on the table facing him.

He was about to start but he gave one last glance at his Mum but couldn't look away after finding out that she looked younger and more attractive.

"_This is just weird, why does she look better than before?_"

She started to giggle like Susan.

"What?"

"I'm guessing you can't eat while knowing that your Mum has cooked breakfast and she's actually dead."

"Correct."

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Dead as ever." she answered with a smile. "Oh yeah you can't eat that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in a dream and you won't be able to taste it. Also you'll be munching away at your own pillow."

"Okay." he took one quick look at the food.

"Well my time is running out," says Melissa looking at her pink watch. "I'd better get going." She headed straight for the door.

"Wait, Mum." Edward says following her.

"Yeah?"

Edward didn't know what to say, he just didn't want her to leave. "At least give me a hug or something."

"Alright." Melissa dived in to hug her son who was actually taller than her.

They let go. "Mum, you look younger."

"I know, as a spirit I can take any shape I want: like to the time I was a 15 year old."

Her son looked at her clothes and body noticing the expression in his eyes.

"It's not cool to be attracted to your own Mum you know?" He chuckled at that comment. "I used to dress like this when I was going out with your Dad, he looks just like you." says Melissa taping her finger in his nose. "Guess what I always did?"

"What?"

All she did next was attach her lips onto his.

* * *

**7:39AM**

He woke up and found out that a young teenager with brown hair and soft lips was kissing him.

* * *

**This is such a late update and I apologise but there was so much work during this term of school. There should be regular update coming soon...I think. But anyway, it was only a month and a bit. **

**Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter of the story. Review! :) **


	7. Let the Training Begin

**9:38AM**

A young brunette named Susan walked out of the shower dressed in only a small towel. Firstly Susan went to the bedroom door and locked it then she went to her cupboard filled with all her clothes from when she was four to now.

She took out and put on her new set of Pokemon training clothes, a blue tank top with black vertical lines, a green mini skirt at about half-thigh, white socks and a pair of green and red sport shoes.

After that she lay a bit of wax on her thumbs and index-finger and applied it to her green and blue strands of hair dropping over her right eye. When training a few years ago she always wore her white hat but decided not to wear it today.

Lastly is her white laptop bag with red stripes, her six Pokemon attached to her thigh and the new Poke Gear on her wrist.

She flipped opens her Poke Gear and dialled trying to call her friend Ethan. The phone rang a few times until someone finally picked up.

"Hey Sue." says Ethan a tired voice sounding as if he's just got up.

"Hey, I was wondering when we should start the training." answered Susan ignoring his state.

"Let's start at ten, ten. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah that's cool, so I'll see you at ten past then, bye."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're just going to hang up without wanting to know the destination to train?"

Now Susan felt like an idiot. How could you go out without know where to go out? "Sorry. So where are we going to train then?"

"Let's try Mount Silver Cave."

"Wait, did you just say Mount Silver?" Susan asked loudly.

"Hey, your boyfriend got his Pokemon to train there and look how it turned out."

"Yeah but, I don't think we should jump that far now."

"Fine then, why not…Route 42?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay so I'll see you at Route 42, ten past."

After she hung up Susan went into the cupboard trying to find a quick breakfast snack to pack. The cupboard was immaculate, everything organised, put into the correct places and right drawers. She decided to take a pack of choc-chip cookies, some random chips and lollies.

"What are you doing in the 'sweets' cupboard?" asked a voice from the stairs. It was a boy with black messy wearing a white T-shirt and red boxer shorts.

"I'm packing snacks." Susan answered simply.

"Why?"

Susan realised that she didn't tell him yet. "I asked Ethan if he could train my Pokemon and he said yes, so I'm going to Route 42 to go and train with him."

He nodded his head in response. "Seems legit."

After Susan packed the snacks into her back she gave her boyfriend a hug wrapping her arms around his head which he responded resting his hands on her waist. Soon after they started snogging but had to catch some air and then stopped. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

Susan walked out of her boyfriend's soft grasp on her waist and went to the door.

"You look good Sue." He commented.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Johto, Route 42 – 10:09AM**

Ethan waited for Susan to arrive while looking at the images he took on his old Poke Gear. He pondered through the photos a few years when he and Lyra went out on their first Pokemon adventure through Johto and Kanto. There were pictures of Johto's tourist attractions, their Pokemon and images of just him and Lyra.

Looking at these images makes him miss her so much more. She is so cute, even though she hasn't even made it into the Hall of Fame Lyra still carried on with her adventure with Ethan only two days into their journey in Kanto Lyra finally gave in and kissed Ethan for the first time.

It is 12 past 10 and Susan and hasn't shown up yet but this didn't annoy Ethan anyway because it was only two minutes.

But finally there was the sound an approaching Pokemon. A few seconds later there revealed an Aerodactyl being ridden by a teenage girl. "Hey." she greeted Ethan with a cute smile. "Am I late?" she asks jumping off her Aerodactyl.

"No just…" Ethan looks down to check his watch. "Two and a half minutes late." he answers looking back up and flicking his fringe away from his eyes.

"Okay. I thought that we'll be training together." says Susan noticing that Ethan wasn't wearing any clothes that are suited for Pokemon training; a black unzipped jacket showing a black T-shirt underneath, black jeans, dark purple shoes with gold laces, soles and writing that said 'MASTER'.

"We are, but I am a bit. It's mainly you, the reason why I didn't bother with the usual clothes."

The only thing about Ethan that was the same was the Ultra Ball snapback cap but even that wasn't the same as the other cap. "Are you Goth?" asks Susan looking at his fringe.

"A tiny bit, why do you ask?"

"Just that massive fringe that's all."

"Oh yeah, right," says Ethan awkwardly bringing it back on top of his eyebrow. "I know it's big. Don't you like?"

"No, of course I do, I even try to make my hair look nice too."

"Okay then."

"So how do we start?"

"Let's start with your Aerodactyl since it's already out."

"Okay."

"How long has it been since its last training session?" asked Ethan studying the pre-historic dinosaur.

"Umm…" Susan started the think real hard of her last training session but didn't seem to find the answer. "Well…my last battle was just a few weeks ago." says Susan unconvincingly.

"…right. Why were you let off the job?"

"Because I was too weak…apparently."

"How many battles did you lose?"

"Quite a few."

"Then we're gonna need some drugs."

Susan just stood there completely confused about what he meant. Were they going to do drugs or were their Pokemon?

* * *

**Goldenrod Department Store, 4th Floor – 10:31AM**

"Here are your Protein bottles," says an eighteen year old female shop keeper clerk wearing a pink dress with a white belt under her breasts. "That'll be…two, four, six, eight," she counted. "78 400."

Ethan went into his bag and took out a stack of cash and started counting the money and soon handed her the money with a seductive grin. Susan watched him carefully to see why he's such a cute and nice guy around other teen girls.

The teenage clerk started to count and finally stopped because the money she was given has gone over what was needed. "Here's your change." she says handing him the rest over.

Susan watched Ethan reaction to the girl's offer. His eyes slightly showed the tiniest – and I mean the tiniest – amount of shock. "You keep the change." he says smoothly.

"Thanks." the clerk smiled while chuckling, raising a hand to cover her mouth as Ethan noticed she had red braces. "Is there anything else you want?"

"No thanks, that'll be all."

"Okay." which sounded to Ethan and Susan more like a disappointing 'oh'.

Ethan turned his attention to Susan. "Let me just go get a drink."

"Don't worry, I'll come too."

"Okay."

The duo walked to a vending machine saying 'The Best Fizz Berry Drinks' located at the corner of the room. "Do you want anything?" he asked while inspecting the choices of berry juice drinks.

"Leppa Berry."

"Huh, never tried that before, I'll take Aspear Berry." Ethan inserted some money into the machine and then popped from the bottom slot two aluminium cans containing Leppa and Aspear Berry juice.

Ethan took his drink cracked it open and gave Susan hers. "Where the one-to-nine number code pad that's supposed to be on the vending machine?"

"Its voice activated." answered Ethan then taking a massive gulp of his juice.

"That's cool; I always thought Johto was behind in technology."

"Nope, their quite as up to date as Sinnoh." Ethan says shooting that same seductive glance he gave the teenage clerk at Susan – which she seemed to have 'fallen' for it – and then looking back at the machine.

"Don't do that." she simply says.

"Do what?"

"Don't give me that look. I know that look. That was the one you gave shopkeeper when you handed her the money."

"You know?"

"Yeah, of course I know, I know a lot of your tricks Ethan."

"Yeah but you like it, don't you?"

"Stop teasing me." Susan groans like a four year old.

"Now you know what it's like to be screwed with."

"Girls are way more sensitive than guys."

"Really?" asked Ethan with confidence.

"Yep, and I know you miss counted the money you gave her."

Ethan flinched, surprised on how Susan can spot very little difference.

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, you win now."

"But I'll give you credit, that was pretty smooth, telling her to keep the change."

"Thanks. I had to anyway. Because if I did take the change I would looked like I can't count money and look like a jerk for not being nice to her."

"Where do you get these things from?"

Ethan took one more sip of his drink before answering. "I used to be a nerd."

* * *

**Route 42 – 10:57AM**

Susan sat on a rock while eating the chips she brought from and drinking her Leppa Berry juice while Ethan worked with her Aerodactyl. The Pokemon now has a boost of points on its Attack, Defence, Speed and HP stats.

"Alright," says Ethan sitting down next to her. "Let' break out the Poke Dex and see what's, what."

Susan opens her Poke Dex and scans her Aerodactyl. A few seconds later revealed the stats of her Pokemon.

"Looks like there's been a bit of a difference but what that does now is give your Pokemon a bit of an adrenaline pump."

"Cool." Susan simply commented.

"Yeah, how are your moves coming along?"

"They seem to be in okay shape."

Ethan fell silent staring into the pond of water near them.

"What?"

"Get you camera out."

"Why?"

"When it happens you'll know."

Susan did so by pulling out her Poke Gear and turning her camera on.

"Okay, follow me and don't make a sound."

She nodded taking her bag with her.

Ethan led Susan into the shady trees and hid behind the one closets to the pond. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Start recording once you see the Pokemon."

Susan didn't know what it's going to be but knew it was something special. She snuck from behind the tree and knelt down. Susan found herself staring at the most beautiful Pokemon she has ever seen standing on a large rock in the middle of the – now illuminating – pond taking sips of water. She pressed record on her Gear taking in two and a half solid minutes of footage and stopped.

Ethan lowered himself at Susan's height resting his hand on her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It's so bright and glorious. But what is it?"

"That is a Suicune, one of many legends of Johto. It and two others now roam Johto and even Kanto now."

"Sweet." Susan sneakily pulled out a Master Ball from her bag and pressed the button expanding it. She was just about to throw it until she was held back by Ethan yanked her back making her face him and covering her mouth with his other hand.

Suddenly she was pushed to the tree making a hard THUD causing the Suicune to flinch and run off at lightning speed. Ethan removed his hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed at her.

Susan released her grip from his other hand. "What wrong with you? Pulling me back like that!"

"You can't have that!"

"Why not?!"

"Are you daft women?!"

"Hey, no need to work up that attitude!"

"There's no need for you to catch that thing!"

"What's wrong with having it?"

"It's a legendary Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon weren't made to be caught; they were made to make the whole Earth right. Also that Pokemon belongs to someone."

"Who?"

"Lyra."

"Really?! Has she caught that?"

"Not particularly but it was placed under her possession."

"By who?"

"The Legends that wrote it obviously. It's not right have possession of someone else's Pokemon."

"Why do you care about her?"

Ethan didn't know how to respond but instead ignored. "Look you can't have it. That's just how it is. I wouldn't like is someone went off to go and catch my Ho-oh."

"That's bull, that flying bird is not yours!"

"Ask Amy, she'll tell you it is."

"Would she really?"

"You know her well enough that she knows everything about us."

Susan was stunned, not knowing what to say. "Fine, have it your way then." Susan says hitting her shoulder on his. She walked into the daylight with Ethan following a meter behind. She stopped and turned to Ethan. "I'm an idiot aren't I?" she asks calmly.

"You can be sometimes."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Any guy would say 'no' but I'm telling you the truth and in fact everyone can be an idiot sometimes. It's part of being human."

"Oh Ethan, you really do have your way with girls don't you?" Susan commented with a smirk. Then they both embraced each other in a hug. "Gosh you're growing heaps!"

* * *

**Yo, thanks for reading guys, really appreciate the support from the people who reviewed and…all the other stuff too. See ya. :)**


	8. An Old Memory of Daisy Oak

**4 Weeks Later – 11:37AM**

Ethan had taken Susan out everywhere around Johto, showing her the Ruins of Alph, Bell Tower and the Safari Park. During their four weeks of training Susan's Pokemon have re-learnt their old moves, gotten even stronger and faster. Other than the hardcore training, the two have gotten quite fond of each other. Susan seems to spend more time with Ethan then she does with her boyfriend Edward and Ethan...well he loves spending time with a stunning looking teenager, and that's for sure.

They both really like each other but is it just more than like? I mean Susan likes Ethan because he is smart, nice, slightly gothic and attractive. He is probably the perfect guy for a girl who has any problem with training, Pokemon and even directions. Ethan just can't help staring at her sometimes whenever she does anything; talking, walking and jumping up like a six year old when finally getting something right. Her forgetfulness might piss of anyone in the world but to Ethan, he just finds it cute, watching her think and ponder while pouting; they are just so irresistible. But all this come at a price…what if he fall in love her, what would he do then?

What if Susan ends up falling on love with him? What would she do? She thought about it, things would get awkward between them and they might not talk to each other anymore after realising. But just thinking made Susan feel stupid, she already has a boy friend and Ethan is only a friend. But is she in love with him? She's thinking about it right now, mentally talking in her own head while twiddling between her thumbs a small pebble.

_No I'm not in love with him! We're just friends and nothing more. Sure he's a great guy and I see no reason why anyone would dump him. But he's just a friend and nothing more. _

_Really Sue? Really? I know you're in love with him, I in your head too!_

_Shut up! I'm not! This is insane! You're just the dumb part of my brain. The part where you make me become stupid and do stupid things!_

_Come on Sue, humans are always like that. Whenever they see or hear something they don't like, they ignore. It seems to be too much for them to bear and I understand that. They are too weak to face truth. Aren't you human?_

_Yes, I am! Now stop bothering me!_

_You need to calm down. You're sweating and tensing. You're gonna have to do a lot of explaining once Ethan catches you in this state. _

_You're pushing it now aren't you? _

_Fine I'll leave you. But I'll be back to haunt you in your dreams and there's nothing you can do about it other than to cry without an explanation._

"Shut up." Susan whispered to herself but a bit too loud.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" asked Ethan.

"Huh?" Susan snapped back into reality, realising she said 'shut up' to loud. "Y-no! I mean-it's just that I'm…"

"Talking to yourself?" Ethan says finishing off her sentence which is a bit of a relief for Sue.

"Yeah, I am. I'm insane and…stupid. I can't believe myself. GODDAMN IT!" Susan screamed as stood up and threw the pebble so hard it broke. She back fell onto her knees. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I'm becoming insane!" She started to cry silently into her hands.

"Hey are you alright?" Ethan asks while embracing her.

"I'm just…dehydrated that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"There's no to cry about it Sue."

"I know, it's just…." She sighed loudly giving up on herself.

"Come on, let's sit in the shade." Ethan picked her up onto her feet and slowly walked her under the shade of a tree. "Here, take some of my water." he says holding a bottle of water.

Now that she's thinking about it, she is a bit thirsty and takes the offer. "You're so sweet Ethan." she says calming her voice down.

"I've been told. Especially by you."

"Really? Never really noticed that." she went to rest her head on his shoulder while taking drink emptying the bottle down to half and finishing off with small burp. "S'cuse me, never really thought I've had that in my gut."

"Me neither."

"Why are you so nice Ethan?"

"Because that's just me, I' always been like that."

"Ethan." he turned to look at her face resting on his shoulder. She did nothing but kiss him. Ethan did nothing but just concentrated on the feeling of his own lips; her soft, moist lips moving around, pleading for entrance. She found it difficult so Susan pulled herself closer and deeper into his mouth.

As they broke apart Ethan didn't have his normally shocked face and no anger. "What was that for?" he asked childishly.

"It's a 'thank you'."

"But it's not over yet, and peck on the cheek would have been enough."

"Mmm…the lips seem a lot more affectionate."

"Okay then."

She fell into his lap and he then rested his hands on her shoulder. "I'm so tired." she groaned.

"Not enough sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you think Amy can help?"

"Why?" asked Susan sitting up.

"She's a bit of a Pokemon, she might have some use."

"You're right."

"What's this about me?" a petite voice suddenly popped from behind them.

Susan looked back and found her best friend kneeling down with a smile, but after finding her, she screeched and jumped.

"Wow, you totally freaked out." says the petite blonde, Amy.

"Don't do that, please."

"Promise I didn't do it deliberately."

"My arse."

"Anyway what is it that you want with me?" Amy asked Ethan.

"Well since that you can fight like a Pokemon I guess you can give Susan's Pokemon the last phase of their training."

"That would be wonderful. But I'm still kinda hooked onto my Gear." she says unconfidently.

"Can't you let that go Amy?" complained Sue. "We need your help. Please let it go for a bit."

"Okay then, for you guys." Amy finally announced. "But my clothes will get shredded apart and burned off so I'm gonna have to find a material that is resistant to Pokemon."

"Aww, she afraid that Ethan will see her naked. Are you shy?" Susan played in a childish tone.

Amy is different went it come to being screwed with, while other people – and Susan too – will try to make any defence with words or violence, Amy just blushes and falls silent.

"Look at her, she blushing, it so cute."

"Stop, please." Amy moaned.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Where can we find the material you need, and do you know what they are called?" asked Ethan.

"No," answered Amy unconfidently again. "I just know that there's something that is resistant."

"Hey wait a minute," Susan burst. "My sister has got an armour suit from Unova, which might just be what she's looking for. The armour suit suggests that it can resist a fully charged Blast Burn, which is hard to believe."

"Okay, so you can go fetch the suit while we wait here."

* * *

**Route 25, Outside Bill's Sea Cottage - 12:27PM**

A beautiful young woman named Daisy, aged 26 sat outside her husband's Sea Cottage while cooing around with her new born baby in her lap. Just after the Fall of Kanto she went with the computer genius, Bill the producer for the Storage System for Johto and Kanto. And just only after 5 months they married. Then they in settled for a few more months and have a baby called Rena Sonezaki. She was just born 3 weeks ago.

Then there were the sounds of an approaching person. The she looked to the side to only find her little sister Susan walking towards them. "What do you know, it's Aunt Sue." she cooed to her baby. "You wanna wave to Aunt Sue? Come on wave to Aunt Sue for me."

"Hey Dais." her sister greeted and hugged her then sat.

"Hey sis, how's training?"

"It's great and going pretty well."

"Good to see you getting into swing again."

"Yeah it's good, but what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, look at this; you've got yourself a baby now. She's so cute." Susan says running her hand along the baby's head.

"Here, hold her." Daisy then lifted her baby off her lap and gave it to Susan. She rested the baby's head on her right arm and looked down on it.

"Are you a cutie pie?" she says holding the baby close. "So cute, I love babies."

"I know, even Pokemon."

"I know right? What's the cutie's name?"

"Rena Sonezaki."

"Sonezaki being Bill's last name but why Rena, I mean there are other Japanese names than that."

"I know, it's just that Rena has a special meaning."

"What is it?"

"Reborn. I think of it as a rebirth of Mum."

"That's interesting. You still miss her?"

"She's was a wonderful women Sue. If only she lived long enough for you to know her."

"I was I got to know Mum. What was her name?"

"Susan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were named Nanami for two months but when Mum died we named you Susan. It just reminds me of her."

"Gary never mentions her."

"Because Gary was only 2, he didn't know what was going on that night. All he knew was that she died. I was 12 and cried for 4 days asking myself why she died. The answer never came to until the next day when the police found that her finger prints were on the gun that was fired. So the only conclusion was that she killed herself and there was no other supporting evidence that someone else did. A month later I quit the job of being a Trainer and studied Pokemon Science instead. Never knew why she would kill herself anyway." Daisy felt a bit of a lump in her throat and started the tear up.

"What about Dad?"

"He was murdered 5 weeks earlier then Mum."

Susan had a few more questions that she wanted to be answered but that would just course her older sister to start crying even more.

"I wish Mum was still here." now Daisy was really crying and found it hard to hold back the tears as the memories came rushing back to her. But it wasn't just the images but the sounds she heard: the loud bang of the gun that was fired outside the house, the whispers of her Mum's voice.

* * *

**Outside the Oak's House – 10:29PM**

**2029 – Daisy: 12, Gary: 2, Susan (Nanami): 2 mths**

A young 12 year old girl ran to her mother who was lying on the grass and was slowly dying.

"Mum!" she screamed. "Mum! What happened? Who did this?"

"It's okay Daisy," her mother said weakly while running her trembling thumb along her daughter's cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"Mum, don't go please. I'll do anything, just don't go." said the girl as her tears flowed out of her eyes, cascaded down her cheek and drop from her chin. "Don't go Mum, please." then she grabbed onto her hand not wanting to let go.

"Daisy…just take of the baby and Gary okay?"

"But…"

"For me Daisy. For me."

"Okay Mum. For you." then all she felt was her mother's hand go limp and then drop out of her hands, "MUMMY!" she sobbed into her shoulder and hugging on for dear life ignoring the blood stains growing on her clothes. "HELP!" she shouted. "MRS CRAIG!" she called for her mother's friend.

Only a few seconds later, a woman with blue shiny blue hair came round to the house while carrying her one year old son. "Oh my god, what happened Daisy?!" she asked in shock while staring at the dead body in front of her.

"I don't know. She just went!" said the girl continuing to cry.

"Don't worry honey I'll call the ambulance." said the blue haired mother, taking out her phone and putting her son down. After she finished the call she embraced the little girl Daisy in a soft, warm hug. "Its okay honey, these things happen. I'll take care of you."

* * *

**Route 25, Outside Bill's Sea Cottage - 12:31PM**

**2041 – Daisy: 26, Gary: 16, Susan: 14**

"I'm sorry Dias." says Susan sympathetically. "Hear something that could cheer you up." she then gave her sister's baby back to her.

Daisy chuckled at her sister attempt to crack a joke. "Thanks Sue." she says giving her a final hug.

"It's okay. Anything for my big sister." Susan says happily.

* * *

**Now I gave you a bit of history behind the Oak family made by me which turns out to be very emotional and sad for Daisy. **

**I decided to get one more chapter out of the way before school starts. It's amazing how holidays go so quickly. **


	9. Complications

**12:44PM – Bill's Computer Lab**

"Is this the suit you're looking for?" asked Bill taking out a black suit out of a metal draw and laying on the metal table.

Amy ran her hand across the suit. "Feels like it. What can it protect?" ash asked.

"Bullets and Pokemon attacks. It's sort of like chainmail armour but the rings are smaller. Some elastic has been combined into the rings making it flexible. Also some power enhancement technology is in it too."

"I find that hard to believe." Susan commented.

"It's technology from Unova. But you can still feel the bullets when they hit and it doesn't protect from heat or cold."

"I don't feel much pain anyway." says Amy

"What do you mean?" asks Bill.

Amy looked at Susan for an answer realising that she said too much.

"Don't tell me you girls are going to be playing with this. The Unovan government gave this to me so I can improve it, not give so a pair of teenagers can stuff with it."

"Please Bill." Susan pouts.

"Don't make that face Sue, it doesn't work on me. This is a prototype that needs improving."

"Like Unova is ever going go into war," says Susan. "I see no reason for improvement. Why not just put it into production now?"

"Because a soldier's life isn't worth 18 million."

"I guess we'll just have to find another way to train them." says Amy.

"Wait," says Susan grabbing onto Amy's arm. "How much does Ethan make as a Pokemon Master?"

"Umm…according to my memories…7.5 a year."

"How long has he been one for?"

"Since 2039."

"So he's made…15 million in the past 2 years he's been Master."

"So you plan on bribing me eh?" says Bill crossing his arms in confidence.

"Yeah." says Susan.

"The suit costs 18 million."

"But you wouldn't mind having 15 million to your self would you?"

"What makes you think Ethan's going to lend you 15 million to use?"

"Unlike you, he can't stand it when I pout."

"Here," Bill takes the suit and hands it to Amy. "I don't have time to argue and waste time on you girls. But one warning, if you in anyway crack it, you're paying for it."

"How can it crack it?" asks Amy studying the suit.

"Ice can crack it."

* * *

**Route 42 – 12:59PM**

"So? What do you think?" asks Amy shyly.

"You look good Amy." says Susan. What do you think Ethan?"

"It's pretty good actually."

"You guys think?" Amy starts checking herself out. "It feels nice and comfy too."

Susan liked it a lot. There are also some glowing yellow lines running along her thighs and arms matching her yellow hair.

Ethan was pretty impressed on how Amy's body had changed. She used to be lean and her body was unattractive, but wearing the tight suit he can now see she has bigger breasts, a nice butt and more curves then she used to. Probably the type of girl Ethan would jump to if she didn't have a boyfriend.

He couldn't believe that he's attracted to two teenage girls who already have girl friends. But a lot of the times he's freer and doesn't have anyone watching him anymore. There's no one telling him what to do so now he has no shame in doing the wrong thing, which makes him happier most of the time.

"Okay, so which Pokemon's first?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"I guess Aerodactyl can go first." says Susan pulling out a Great Ball and releasing the dinosaur Pokemon. "Okay Aerodactyl, you now have to battle Amy. And try your best not to destroy the place."

Her Pokemon responded with a nod and looked at Amy.

"Come at me." Amy teased. She bent on her legs flew up in a flash leaving only a puff of dirt where she was just standing and headed east to Mahogany Town.

Susan's Aerodactyl followed Amy after it realized that it was encouraged to give chase and attack.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later - Gary's House - 6:54PM**

The days went by as Amy and Susan's other Pokemon – Poliwrath, Ninetales, Alakazam and Kabutops – battled her with courage, determination and power. Susan decided to leave out her Ditto feeling that it doesn't need it. Other than that, her Pokemon are now in top shape and fit; they all know their moves, and battle strategies.

Susan and Amy sat in the living room watching an episode of…something. They weren't really watching but talking like normal teen girls would do after a day of going out and having fun then relaxing at one of their houses.

Amy felt different now that Susan has taught her the way of how a normal girl acts and how one should act. She now has the ability to understand sarcasm and idioms. Not only that, like very teen girl she has entered a stage where the body changes and has particular urges then she used to. Something she found herself but felt uncomfortable and decided not to discuss it, afraid that she'll be laughed at.

Susa got a call from her boy friend, Edward. He said that dinner has arrived and told her to invite Gary, Amy and Ethan along.

* * *

**Edward's House – 7:28PM**

The five Pokemon trainers sat around the dinner table listening to Ethan how to keep a Pokemon fit and strong. All you need is daily training, but not too much, just enough to maintain fitness in your Pokemon and won't forget their moves.

There was a knock on the door. Amy shot a glare at the door knob and it opened. A man in a business entered the door. He wore black pants, black blazer, red tie, a white shirt and black shoes.

"How are you?" Edward asked with a bit of aggression in his voice.

"I'm Mewtwo." the suit man answered.

"Get out of here freak." Gary said angrily.

"Amy would you can to help in this." says the man.

"Its Mewtwo guys, don't worry." Amy says.

"How's this Mewtwo?" Susan asks.

"He's-"

"I've taken a human form so I don't attract attention." says Mewtwo cutting Amy off, rather rudely.

"It's a good look." Susan says complimented, admiring Mewtwo's human body.

"Keep your hormones under your pants sister." Gary teased.

"Come over here and say that, see where that gets you."

"Argue later guys, please. I think this is important." says Amy then giving Mewtwo a nod to continue.

"At the point your body might start to change in a way and in sometimes you might have some…urges I assume I should call it."

"Umm…" Amy says feeling a little awkward. "I guess so."

"It's normal Aimz," says Susan. "Every teenager has that problem, we can't control it."

"It's called puberty." Edward added.

"When it comes to a particular human like you," Mewtwo continued. "You stop growing."

"So I've stopped growing, eh? How do I…start it again?" Amy asked.

"With my help you can but there are only two choices: stay young and live forever and protect Kanto or grow old and a successor will be born."

"Who will be my successor?"

"That's for fat to decide on."

"I think I'll I'd like to keep on growing and die old."

"Are you sure Amy? Because-"

"Mewtwo, I've made my choice now."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. You don't know how much I want to be a real human."

"Okay then. I just want you to know that as you start growing, you'll lose them."

"By then there should be someone to take my place."

"She'll be closer then you think." Then Mewtwo just imploded as if he teleported into another dimension.

"She'll be closer than you think." Edward repeated his words.

"At least we know it's a girl." says Gary.

"But what does he mean by it? Who will be 'she'?"

"It doesn't matter." said Amy.

* * *

**Route 25, Outside Bill's Sea Cottage**

**The Next Day – 11:08AM**

Susan sat out on the stairs of Bill's Sea Cottage holding her 5 week old niece Rena resting in her lap as she looks out into the ocean. Susan found it relaxing having time to herself and a warm, soft body in her hands.

But there is always that thought: Is she in love with Ethan? The more she thought about it the more she started to be convinced of it. He is so nice and great looking. He is also smart and great at Pokemon Training and Battling. If only there is someone that could help her in this.

Susan felt the presence of another person and looked to her left. Amy sat there silently looking back at her.

"What do you want Amy?"

"Just to see how you're doing."

"I'm good." Susan realized and felt that some weight has been taken off of her. She looked into her lap but didn't find Rena and looked over at Amy who seemed to be holding her.

"Are you sure? Your facial expression says differently."

"I think it's because you just taken my niece out of my lap."

"It's cool hey? Never held a baby before," Amy commented looking down at Rena. "Their pretty cute. I think she likes my already."

"You must've done something to make her like you."

"I'm just likeable."

Susan sighed loudly.

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"I'm just thinking about…what will happen if I break up with Edward. What comes of him next? Would he find someone else?"

"I think it's best if you don't think about those things, those thoughts make me depressed. Think good and do good and you'll be happy. And I bet my psychic powers that you two will live until the end."

"I guess."

"Don't you have any more confidence in Edward?"

"These are just thoughts, not actual reality."

"Oh good."

"What would you do is you fell in love with someone else?"

"I won't. I'm in love with Gary. It'll depend on the guy we're talking about."

"Ethan."

"…now that's tough. Ethan's great, and I love his style, he's just cool. Hmm…I don't know. I guess I'll ponder about it for so long until one of them reaches me first."

"How does that work?"

"One will notice something's wrong with me. At that point they'll comfort me and I'll choose them."

"So you'd wait?"

"Yep, I won't be able to cope with choices like that. They're just too complicated."

"If you're looking for normal, that's normal."

"I never really knew a normal human life can be complicated. It's all full of love and hate."

"Pokemon are like that too."

"But Pokemon love anyone who's nice and give them food. Humans are smarter and that means they'll be a little stubborn and picky about the people they want to be friends with."

"I wish life was simple."

"Me too," there was a bit of silence when Amy handed Susan niece back to her. "Life's a bitch." says Amy and a rather serious and joking tone at the same time.

Susan just laughed and Amy's burst of language. Amy joined in the laughter.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit sloppy but I think it turned out alright. Thanks for all the support guys, even when I update late. But here's the thing, I will sometimes be late but there will never be an uncompleted story. **

**Please Review. **


	10. I'm Sorry

**Warning: Lemon**

**New Bark Town – 6:47PM**

Ethan sat in his lay down on his bed looking up into the ceiling. He was in deep thought. He took out his Poke Gear and thought about calling her. Who's her? The girl he fell in love with and several weeks ago. It felt weird. She is always so happy and fun to be with. But can he confess his feelings? He doesn't know, and nor does anyone else.

She on the other hand had made it clear to herself that she will confess her love to him. She thought of it being the right thing to do even though she has a boyfriend. She just needs to get it out of her system and get over with it. She knocks on the door of Ethan's house.

Ethan shot up quickly and jumped out of bed but didn't try running for the door because he was in socks. As he opened it he found the girl that he was thinking about, Susan. She stood there wearing her mini skirt and a green jacket. She wasn't happy because her face didn't show it. Something's wrong, he can't figure it out, it's too complicated trying to work out the feelings this girl has, but they are true and strong.

"Ethan, I need to tell you something." she says without a greeting.

"Do you want to come in first?" he asks knowing that tonight is quite cold and the slightest amount of snow was expected.

"Okay." she walks in and takes her does off, leaving them at the door way. She then sits on the couch leaving space for Ethan.

"What is it?"

She sighs. "I don't know how to put it. It's too complicated."

"Just say what's on top of your mind Sue."

Tears start rolling down her cheeks. She sniffs. "I can't."

"Then don't tell me then if it hurts you. Why do you put yourself trough so much?"

"I don't know…just that I'm…"

Ethan didn't want to push her any further and decided to stay quiet.

"I love you Ethan."

WHAT! Did she say that she loved him? Never in the world had he thought that timing like this was possible. He felt happy that she felt the same but not so much until images of Edward popped into his mind. She has a boyfriend. This IS complicated and tough. There is only one thing he can think if that'll calm her down.

He placed his hand on her chin to push her face up to him. Those beautiful eyes are hurt now. It pains to see then that way. He wipes away the tears on her cheek. And then in a split second he kisses her.

Susan never felt so…relaxed. It was odd. She was tensed up just only second ago and now all her muscles softened. She brought her hands up to his head and pulled him deeper into her mouth wanting more than a 'calm-down' kiss.

Ethan didn't know what to do. He just ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her waist. He did what her hands told him to do and went deeper into her. He enjoyed this moment so much he never wants the kiss to stop. She is so soft and wet inside. He put his tongue into her.

She did the same and soon their tongues were dancing around in sealed lips of the Pokemon trainers. Susan started to get hot in her jumper and decided to take it off.

Ethan took a peak and saw that she just took and peace of her clothing off. Did she want even more or was it just hot? He went to her arms and ran his hand along them. She seemed to whimper in each other's mouths and then started moan.

Susan's urges started to kick in. She felt her thighs shuffling against each other. It felt good but something was in the way; her panties. Susan then figured out that she was horny and needed something to take off the pressure inside of her. Her undergarments continued to moisten and her bra felt relatively uncomfortable on her breasts. She had enough of this, and so broke this which seemed to startle the boy she was kissing.

Ethan didn't know why she did that. She seemed to shuffle uncomfortably. He watched her hands draw closer to his chest. She didn't look at him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she was finished the shirt rolled off his shoulders body exposing his slightly muscular body. He also wore and metal necklace.

Susan fell in love with his body and placed her hands on his chest and started kissing again. It was so smooth and silky. The hills of muscle felt nice on her hands. She never really had this with Edward. It was always 'ride me babe' or 'make me purr'. It was all fun with Edward but never intimate and passionate.

* * *

Soon they were both in the bedroom basking in each other's naked bodies. The moment was perfect with the sun just seeking though the window in an orange-yellow Ho-Oh shine color.

This wasn't awkward for Susan at all since she was the smaller one. Ethan is a pretty big guy; probably the same as Edward. He has grown and rather quickly. She ran her hands around his upper body and can't get over how his body was just perfect.

Ethan on the other hand loved Susan smooth body too. How is she able to keep her body in such a condition that it was like a babies'? His thumbs ran over her nipples making her moan even louder but not too loud that it would make the room 'shake'.

The moistness between her legs got worse and she felt her opening drip horrendously. She needed him quick and she needed him NOW. Susan pushed him onto his back trying not to disconnect the kiss. She lowered her hips slowly onto his girth. A groan erupted from her mouth breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes in such feeling she stopped and then continued again. She pulled her hip up, moaning again; feeling the friction his member was creating inside her. After a good one minute she got flow and kept it continuous.

Her moans and groans sounded good in Ethan's ears and the feeling her was getting was better than he expected but it almost sounded and if she was hurt.

She kept going until her legs gave up and collapsed on her hands, her hair flowing down her head. She kept her breathing going until she realized she wanted more but was too tired.

In a split second Ethan turned her over so he was on top. He kissed her, trying to calm her. Her breathing looked painful but he knew she want him and gave it to her. Ethan closed the distance between him and her until contact; she jumped. He went further until the head was in. She groaned again, wrinkling her eyes shut. He was fully in and the warmth on her flesh surrounding him was insane.

She felt his length pull out and back in. It was so good. Maybe too good, but it was nice to have once in a while after more than a month of not having it. She felt him pick up the pace and kept it.

Ethan grabbed onto her hips and trusted. After a tiring minute he sped up even more. He felt it, he was close.

She grew louder and louder. Susan felt her wall grabbing onto it, pulling on his foreskin. The clear liquid escaped her and she felt it. She felt she was going to explode. It was near. She was going to climax but it held back for a few seconds. In those few seconds the pressure built fast and rapidly. And then...it was there. Susan screamed once she climaxed, not ejaculating, but her walls tightened and fizzed uncontrollably. Susan never felt so good in her life.

It only took Ethan a few more trusts until and pulled out and shot. The white flowed out of him like ropes and landed on her stomach and some on the breasts. He rested on his hands as both teens tried to control their breathing, sweat rolling down their bodies.

* * *

**7:43AM**

The two teens lie in bed only covered by and thin sheet. She rested one leg and arm on his body and his arm under her head. The sun had already begun to creep into though the window because he forgot to close it. Ethan slowly got up trying not to wake her up but already did. She didn't get up either, waiting until he left and went into the bathroom.

She sat up. What did she do last night? Was she drunk? "_No, I don't drink."_ she thought to herself. She took her time to get ready and finally started putting her clothes on but immediately stopped when she found out that her panties had her juices on them. Susan is now in total shit and can't get out of it.

Ethan appeared from the bathroom door already fully clothed but stopped once he saw Susan still naked in his room. "What is it?" he asks.

"My clothes are a bit dirty that's all." Susan says quietly putting on a small smile.

Ethan smiles too. Knowing what they did last night, they were still able to smile and talk as if it was a mistake; mistake!? Was it one? "Do you want it washed?" he asks taking her undergarment from her.

"Just that." she answers, still quiet.

* * *

**7:51AM**

They both stood outside the house and talked for a bit. Not once have they mentioned about last night but both knew never to speak about it anyone, even to each other. But for Susan she just wanted to touch on it a bit and apologize.

"Ethan, sorry for what happened last night. I was completely taken over and…" she stopped and didn't continue.

"It's okay Sue. Half was my fault too. I shouldn't have stopped you but I couldn't."

She looked up at him. He didn't want to stop her because he… "You love me?"

"Yeah." he simply said. She gives him a peck and flies off on her Aerodactyl.

* * *

**Edward's House - 8:23AM**

Once Susan got home and opened the door she found Edward – still in his night clothes – talking to Lyra.

"Susan. We were just talking about you." says Edward.

"I'd better go now." says Lyra not even saying anything to Susan.

She found this disrespectful and put out a nasty comment. "Remember to find a new boyfriend while you're at it.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." says Lyra turning back at her.

"Well, let's not live a boring life."

"Laugh now, but keep in mind that you have to be ready for what's next." with that she left.

"Where were you last night?" asks Edward with concern. "I was so worried about you."

"I…slept at Ethan's house." she says unconfidently.

"Really?" says Edward sounding a little surprised. "You didn't call."

"Sorry."

"So what were you guys doing?" Edward asked walking to the fridge and looking.

"I just went to say thank you and all."

"All that took the whole night?"

"Well you know Ethan, he wanted me to stay."

"Okay, did you guys just talk or..?"

"Umm…yeah, we talked and…" Susan lost it and couldn't think of anything else.

"Why Sue?" Edward crossed his arms and looked up at her after closing the fridge.

"What?"

"You cheated on me." his sentence was so simply and clear it scared her. "Why did you?"

"We only…it was an accident Edward, please forgive me." Susan begged putting on her most sad face but it didn't work this time. He didn't buy it.

"So your clothes 'accidently' flew off and you fell on his?"

"No, Edward, understand what I'm going through now, it's hard and stressful and I'm begging you to please forgive me."

"I don't give a dick and pussy about what you're going through, you cheated on me." Edward said angrily and walked towards her. He takes out a chair from the table and puts it beside her. Edward then grabbed her by the collar and pushed her down. "Put your ass in the chair!"

Susan was now crying and was hopeless. "Edward, don't hurt me please."

He pushed her back to the chair. "I did everything I could to help you. Why not tell me your problems, huh?"

She continued to cry and didn't answer.

He started to walk to the stairs but Susan ran to Edward, turned him around and hugged him.

"Don't leave me!" she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Please. I'm so sorry Edward and I promise that I'll never do it again. Just don't let me go."

Edward realized he'd done something wrong; he hurt her. What a retard! Why did he do it? He felt so stupid. Edward felt sorry for her and it's all his fault so he hugged back, embracing her tightly, feeling the warmth 'radiating' from her body. It reminded him of his Mum. Whenever they hugged it was always warm and calming, reassuring and safe. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Bedroom - 9:16AM**

"Are you alright now?" he asked his girlfriend who laid her head on his arm. They were both looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like a whore or a slut." Susan pouted.

"It's only 2 guys you've done it with."

"So?"

"I bet porn stars can do way more than that."

"I guess you're right."

"You're so cute when you pout."

Susan rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Don't give me that look." Edward says playfully and starts kissing her neck and licking her earlobe.

Susan felt Edward's hand run over breasts and stomach until it reached her opening. Her jumped and pushed his hand away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I can't anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know about guys but I'm a bit sore down there."

"Really, or is it that you're rejecting me because you feel dirty."

"No, I'm just...not in the mood anymore."

"I know you want it." Edward continued grinning placing his hand on her having a feel of her soft stomach.

* * *

**9:47AM**

Susan looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she was a good looking girl but there was always that nagging feeling that she looked like a girl who loves many boyfriends and would like to do them. She always ignored it and never thought about until having slept with Ethan.

Susan finished off with her hair by tying in loosely, bringing it over her right breast. Edward appeared from the bathroom already dressed but with wet and messy hair like always. He took his yellow bag and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go to Johto for a little while, you wanna come with?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here for while." Susan says sounding a little sad.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." he disappeared into the hallway and down the stairs.

But quickly she grabbed her white bag and Pokemon then ran out of the house. "Wait!" she shouted to Edward who was just about to take off on his Charizard. "I wanna come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend some time with you, just the two of us."

"Sounds like another date."

"I want to start fresh actually; a new beginning." Edward offered his hand and Susan took at right away. She sat in front with his arms on her waist. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Cianwood City."

"The beach place?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, of course."

"Were you planning on walking by yourself?"

"I thought about having time to myself but I think there's no harm in having my girlfriend with me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and give me feedback on my first lemon. I hope it was good. I know I said that I wasn't going to right any but I guess I had to try. Maybe I could do more, that's why I need reviews to help.**

**I've also nearly finished as well. There will be a small extract from my next story in the last chapter. **


End file.
